Peace and Purpose
by Blue Avenue Kitten
Summary: MAJOR THE LAST JEDI SPOILERS IN SUMMARY AND STORY! After Luke passes into the Force, he is greeted by those who he never got enough time with.


**A/N: Ack! I just saw The Last Jedi, and holy cow, I died a few times. Well, spoilers for the movie below, don't read if you haven't seen. Also, don't own. Obviously. Why would I be on FanFiction if I did? XD**

 **Peace and Purpose**

One final, desperate breath escaped Luke Skywalker's lips, as he watched the sky ablaze with gentle hues of color. A moment later, he vanished into the Force, his cloak gently falling to drape over the rock he had previously been perched on.

He awoke. Light blinding his view, he reached an arm out, trying to grasp onto something. When his vision came into focus, he noticed something different about his hand. His hand had not yet callused from age, and his fingers were long and nimble. And after a quick glance at the rest of his body, he could in fact, confirm his youthfulness.

He pulled himself off the ground, stumbling a little, before steadying himself and taking a look around. The blinding light that had greeted him moments previous was morphing into large fields of grass, and a bubbling waterfall in the distance. Gentle rays of sunlight caressed his face, as the Force flowed wildly through the atmosphere.

A light breeze flirted with his features, sending a cool sensation over his nose. He reached down to lightly stroke one of the many, small yellow flowers blossoming in various places. The innocence and gentleness vaguely reminded him of someone, as if he had felt the presence before, if only for a moment, before it was snuffed out.

Suddenly, a voice called out his name. It was smooth and sweet. Welcoming.

"Luke?"

He turned, seeing a woman with chocolate colored hair, which flowed in gentle curls to her waist. She was wearing a long, lace trimmed indigo colored gown. Black beads decorated her neck and chest in an elaborate pattern. Her eyes glittered a warm, chestnut brown, inviting him into her slowly outstretching arms.

Luke had never seen the woman in his life, but he knew. This woman was his mother.

So he ran. Ran into her now open arms, collapsing into them, as if it was completely natural. A sob built in the back of this throat, as he threw his arms around her waist, holding her close.

In return, she stroked his hair, kissing the crown of his head. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry." She repeated the mantra of apologies for a few moments, before Luke finally pulled away, expression inquisitive.

"For what?"

Tears built in the back of her eyes. "I wasn't there for you." It was such a simple sentence, but it was filled with emotion and guilt.

Luke bit back a mirthless laugh. "You couldn't have possibly helped that."

"I could have fought. For you. For Leia." 

"No, stop talking like that." He brought his arms up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Blue eyes met brown.

A small smile tugged at her lips, as she looked down at her feet. Luke pulled her into another hug, soaking up the presence of his mother.

Comfortable silence passed between them for a few, blissful minutes, before his mother pulled back and opened her mouth to speak. "I never truly met you. Let's start over."

Luke cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The woman before him stuck out her hand, whilst saying, "I'm Padme. I'm your mother."

Luke took the hand offered to him. It was soft and smooth, untouched by hardships and war. "Luke Skywalker, I'm your son." He smiled, and then laughed, before cupping her cheek, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Luke, there are others here waiting for you. Would you like to greet them now?" Padme stepped back, and gestured her hand towards the open greenery ahead.

He nodded wordlessly, nerves suddenly gathering.

As he followed her, the scene of open fields and bubbling waterfalls began to morph into a large, domed castle. A fountain was planted in the middle, water slipping over perfectly carved stone. Pillars rose high above, providing shaded areas on both sides.

The Force still swirled around, tickling Luke's senses.

After coming around the fountain, Luke spotted two figures talking by the flowing waters. Both young men from what he could tell. One was ginger, face bearded heavily. The other was a dirty blonde, clean shaven, with wavy strands of hair falling in his eyes.

Upon the approaching footsteps both turned, revealing the faces of a young Anakin Skywalker, his father, and what appeared to be a young Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Old Ben. Luke's mentor was standing right in front him, untouched by age. As well as his father, his features free from burns and scars.

Anakin reacted first. His eyes showed surprise, as he quickly stepped forward, reaching out his hand. Luke found himself reaching back, taking his father's hand. Suddenly, Luke felt himself being tugged into his father's embrace. His hold was strong and protective, making up for time lost. The man sighed heavily, content. "Hello again, Luke."

Luke smiled into his shoulder, as he returned the hug fiercely. "Hello, Father."

When each man pulled back, they leaved a hand clasped on each other's shoulder, smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm here too." Obi-Wan's sarcastic, yet playful tone cut through their moment, causing Luke to bark out a laugh. After pulling away from his father, he greeted Obi-Wan by clapping him on the shoulder and commenting on his youth.

"Ah yes, it's my appearance before your father put gray hairs on my head." After a short pause, his features relaxed into a deadpan stare. "Quite literally."

Anakin seemed to try and disappear, causing Padme to giggle. "I'm sorry, Master," came his sheepish reply.

A hum rumbled in Obi-Wan's throat, as he shot his friend a fond smile. He then turned to Padme, aiming to strike up a conversation.

Suddenly, Luke turned to face Obi-Wan, shame etched into his features. "I failed you, Ben. I'm sorry." His eyes slipped shut, as if awaiting a reprimand.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, quickly biting back any words to the senator. "You didn't fail anyone. Solo chose to let himself fall. You had nothing to do with it." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"I should have-" Obi-Wan quickly cut him off with a raised hand.

"No more, Luke. Here, we let go of regret. Don't hold onto the past." A far away look glinted in his cerulean eyes. "I had many, many regrets."

Luke once again shut his eyes, reaching out into the Force. Gentle tendrils of light caressed his being, urging him to lose himself into the peaceful bliss. Every regret he ever had slowly faded away, leaving behind a sense of peace and purpose.

The same sensation he felt as he died rushed back, even stronger than when he had taken his final breath.

Guilt and shame morphed into joy and love. He suddenly felt free again. He felt as if he were a small child, innocence still intact. Nothing was holding him back.

Minutes of quiet bliss passed before he reopened his eyes, looking into the kind, gentle ones of his parents and his mentor.

And he smiled.

 **A/N: I might expand a little on this in a chapter 2. I have a few ideas on how to add to this. Anyways, please review? :D**


End file.
